Stacja nasłuchowa
| Adres = Antarktyda | Zniszczone = | Powiązania = Miejsce pracy Mathiasa i Henrika | Cel istnienia = Wykrywania anomalii elektromagnetycznych | Zbudowane przez = | Zniszczone przez = }} 300px|thumb|right|Stacja Nasłuchowa Stację Nasłuchową poznaliśmy w odcinku . Stacją operuje dwóch mężczyzn mówiących po portugalsku (Mathias i Henrik), którzy dla zabicia czasu rozgrywają czasami partyjkę szachów. Stacja znajduje się w zimnym, pokrytym śniegiem miejscu; za oknem widzimy śnieżycę i góry. Operatorzy mogą się natychmiastowo połączyć z Penelope Widmore. Opis Prawdopodobnym przeznaczeniem stacji jest wykrywanie każdej anomalii elektromagnetycznej na Ziemi. Technicy przegapili poprzednie wydarzenie. Po wystąpieniu wyładowania, na monitorze znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu pojawił się komunikat: right|thumb|150px|Wykryto Elektromagnetyczną Anomalię /7418880 Wykryto '' ''Elektromagnetyczną '' ''Anomalię Ujrzenie tego wszystkiego było pierwszym dowodem dla fanów, że świat poza Wyspą wciąż istnieje. Drugi dowód pokazano w , gdy Ben włączył nagranie z meczu, który odbył się po katastrofie Lotu 815. Ciekawostki * Jeden z operatorów (Mathias) wygląda niemal identycznie jak Jack, lecz w rzeczywistości jest grany przez innego aktora - Lena Cordovę. * Język którym mówią pracownicy stacji nie brzmi jak portugalski znany od urodzenia. * Początkowo technicy mieli być Rosjanami (jak to było w scenariuszu), lecz znaleziono jedynie aktorów mówiących po portugalsku. * Zółty telefon znajdujący się w stacji nie ma przycisków (prawdopodobnie służy do dzwonienia tylko pod jeden numer). * Liczba /7418880 to iloczyn liczb (4x8x15x16x23x42=7418880). Dane z komputera W końcówce odcinka można ujrzeć na komputerze poniższy komunikat: Delivery Subsystem 550 requested action taken: > Received: by 10.48.24.11 with SMTP id m12mr1134482afg; > Received: by 10.29.34.1 with HTTP > Message-ID: Subject: AUTOMATED TEST > MIME-Version: 1.0 > Content-Transfer-Encoding: quoted-printable > Content-Disposition: inline >'' ''AUTOMATED TEST -'' ''1bbybby 77111790 ++++systems normal++++ 76555#722#0 zzzzzz330 7711345 ++++systems normal++++ QX10022005#311 TEST COMPLETE ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Delivery Subsystem 550 Requested action taken: > Sent: by 10.28.224.18 with SMTP id m11mr1134484mfg; > Sent: to 10.49.31.1 with HTTP Jest to prawdopodobnie raport z klienta e-mailowego. Wiadomość została wysłana do dwóch adresów IP, a prefix 10. sugeruje, że należą one do prywatnej sieci. To zaś znaczy, że w pobliżu mogą znajdować się inne terminale, lub tunel internetowy używany przez pracowników stacji. Dialog 1) - Mathias, mężczyzna w okularach 2) - czarnowłosy mężczyzna z brodą; Henrik Oryginalny dialog 1) Quem quebrou isso hein? (unaudible, maybe "Não se preocupe"), tá quebrado! 2) Eu destruí a sua defesa. Esta será a última vez que você vê a Torre 1) É parte do plano, meu amigo, é tudo parte do plano 2) Ah, então seu plano deve ser perder! Agora, por favor 1) (stares at the computer) 2) O que? 1) (pointing to the computer) Há quanto tempo tá fazendo isso? 2) (Goes frantically searching a binder) right|thumb|200px|[[Mathias i Henrik]] 1) É isso, não é? A gente não percebeu de novo, eles vão matar a gente! 2) Venha cá! A gente não perdeu 1) Fala, fala que é de novo que é um alarme falso, fala de novo que é, é uma mensagem... (unaudible) 2) CALA A BOCA E CHAMA AJUDA! Tłumaczenie 1) Kto to zrobił, hm? (ledwo słyszalne; być może 'Nie martw się'), jest popsuta! 2) Zmiotłem twoją obronę. Przyjrzyj się swojej wieży, bo zaraz ją stracisz. 1) To część planu, kolego, to wszystko jeden wielki plan... 2) Aa... więc twój plan będzie musiał lec w gruzach. Proszę. Twój ruch. 1) (patrzy na komputer) 2) Co? 1) (wskazuje na ekran) Od jak dawna to jest tu wyświetlone? 2) (gorączkowo szuka segregatora) 1) To jest to, prawda? Znowu to przegapiliśmy, zabiją nas! 2) Cicho! Nie przegapiliśmy (?) 1) Więc to tym razem nie jest fałszywy alarm? Wiadomość... (niesłyszalne) 2) ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I DZWOŃ! Teorie Miejsce right|thumb|200px|Góry widziane ze stacji * Stacja znajduje się w wysokich górach, prawdopodobnie by zwiększyć prawdopodobieństwo wykrycia anomalii. * Stacja jest łodzią podwodną pływającą w pobliżu Antarktydy. * Miejsce to zlokalizowane jest w jednym z Dwunastu Werteksów, gdzie kompasy i radia przestają pracować a samoloty i statki znikają. Stacja znajduje się w werteksie na Antarktydzie, a Wyspa w werteksie na Pacyfiku. * Stacja umieszczona jest na Półwyspie Antarktycznym, czyli blisko Ameryki Południowej. * Jest w Himalajach lub gdzieś w Indiach (sitarowe dźwięki w tle). * Stacja znajduje się na Islandii, gdzie Fundacja Hanso prowadzi badania nad zdrowiem. * Stacja jest na Wyspie. Rzekomy widok ośnieżonych gór jest sztuczny, by odstraszyć naukowców od wychodzenia na zewnątrz. * Stacja jest umieszczona na wschodniej części Antarktydy dlatego wykryła Anomalię Elektromagnetyczną Przeznaczenie * Stacja zajmuje się badaniami nad elektromagnetyzmem lub nad jego wykrywaniem. * Stacja jest częścią jednego z eksperymentów Fundacji Hanso: "Inicjatywa Badań Elektromagnetycznych" * Stacja nie śledzi anomalii elektromagnetycznych, lecz próbuje wykryć łódź daną Desmondowi przez Libby. Pole elektromagnetyczne Wyspy sprawia, że nie da się wykryć sygnału z żaglówki. Każde nie-wciśnięcie klawisza dawało możliwość wykrycia Wyspy. ** Desmond był partnerem Penelope Widmore. Penelope wiedziała, że Desmond rozbił się na jakiejś wyspie, więc próbowała go znaleźć. Dowiedziała się jakoś o tym, że Wyspa nie jest do wykrycia w normalny sposób, więc sfinansowała badania. * Linijka "1bbybby" na komputerze w stacji wielu osobom kojarzy się z imieniem Libby. Być może naukowcy z jakiegoś powodu szukają właśnie jej, nie Desmonda. * Naukowcy szukają wieży radiowej znajdującej się na Wyspie. Alarm włącza się za każdym razem, gdy sygnał nadawczy zostaje zmieniony. ** Być może wtedy można ustalić lokację Wyspy. ** Rousseau już raz zmieniła sygnał. Inne * Koło komputera znajduje się pliczek listów, na których może widnieć imię Desmond Hume. * "Przegapiona" anomalia miała miejsce dnia, którego rozbił się Lot 815. * Anomalia ta mogła mieć również miejsce w odcinku , gdy Locke wcisnął klawisz po czasie. * Stacja jest miejscem gdzie Sam Toomey i Leonard Simms usłyszeli liczby po raz pierwszy. * Jako, że adresy IP od 10.0.0.0 do 10.255.255.255 oznaczają prywatną sieć, oznacza to ,że stacja jest połączona z innymi laboratoriami, należącymi być może do imperium Widmore. Inne stacje również mogły zostać powiadomione o anomalii. * Liczba 7418880 jest odpowiednikiem przeglądarkowego błędu 404. ** 7418880 to numer Penelope Widmore. * 74°18'S 88°0'W to współrzędne oznaczające miejsce na Antarktydzie. Czyżby w tamtym miejscu znajdowała się stacja? * Kim jest kobieta na zdjęciu w stacji? ** Charlotte Malkin? * Wnioskując z akcentu, naukowcy pochodzą raczej z Portugalii niż z Brazylii. * Jeśli naprawdę pochodzą z kraju w którym język urzędowy to portugalski, to ich imiona powinny raczej brzmieć Henrique i Matias. * 7418880 to iloczyn liczb 4 8 15 16 23 42 * W odcinku 04x01 Hurley w ośrodku psychiatrycznym maluje igloo, może oni ich uratowali? Galeria Grafika:Terminalscreen.png Grafika:Codebookdesk.png Grafika:Unknownperson.jpg Grafika:Yellowphone.jpg Grafika:LostLetterCU.png Grafika:EmergencyNumbers.png